


Temporary

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She knew it wouldn't last, but she fell in love anyway.





	Temporary

“Don’t leave me.”

 

Clary stopped, turning around with a pained expression on her face.

 

“I’m sorry but…I love him. You know I love him.”

 

And she did. She knew going into this that Clary loved him, that this was only temporary, a way to cope while they were apart.

 

Clary was looking at her with guilt in her eyes, sorrow in her eyes. Isabelle knew she hadn’t meant to hurt her, but she did. Clary didn’t think, never thought that this might mean more to Isabelle than it did to her. And it was her fault, going into this when she knew she loved her, and Clary didn’t love her back. She put herself into this position, begging her to stay.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said again, before walking out of the room.

 

She was just able to close her door before she started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Constrictive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
